


A Flower in Fall

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Rare Pairings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: Lonely, self-conscious Amber meets someone who shows her how beautiful she really is.
Relationships: Amber/Arslan Altan
Series: Beacons of the Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Kudos: 26





	A Flower in Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to name this ship. Any suggestions?
> 
> Also, I was gonna do another OT3 starring a certain faunus, but then this popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it.

Bursting through the bathroom door, Amber made a beeline for the far-left sink and planted her hands on either side of the basin. She just needed to breathe. Nothing bad actually happened, some drunken douche just splashed his drink on her face for refusing his advances and she slapped him so hard in retaliation he went crashing to the floor. Now her makeup was ruined, and her reflection revealed that her scars were now exposed and she felt the need to cry, not helped by the ugly streaks of orange and brown running down her cheeks.

After a couple of weeks of working double shifts at the hospital to help pay off her student loans faster, her friend Saphron suggested that an evening at Nyx, the most prestigious nightclub in Argus, would do her some good. So she dolled herself up and wore her sexiest outfit for the occasion, a white sundress, hoping to be noticed by someone decent, at least.

Maybe she could finally get laid tonight and not have wasted her money on birth control again.

What she hadn't thought of, nor expected, was a Mistralian goddess of a woman singling her out from the other side of the club. But before either of them could move to approach each other, along came the douche, and now here she was, thinking it would be better to leave and go home to prevent further embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

Amber turned her head to see the restroom's newest occupant. It was _her_ , the goddess. Dark complexion and platinum-blonde hair styled with two gold sticks. Her black tube-top showed off her washboard abs and toned arms, and a jeweled necklace rested atop her sizable chest. Black nylon sweatpants adorned her long legs, but it was those olive-green eyes filled with concern that had the nurse struggling to remember that words were a thing.

"Y-yeah," she whimpered, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Are you certain?" it took considerable effort for Amber to not swoon at that masculine voice. "That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?"

"You saw that, huh?" the taller woman nodded. "No, he just splashed me with his drink."

"Then why are you covering your cheek?"

She was right, Amber had unconsciously placed her hand over her largest scar without realizing it and it hadn't moved since. "He… ruined my makeup."

"Why would you even need makeup? the woman took a single tentative step towards her. "Because if you ask me, it only serves to _hide_ your beauty rather than enhance it."

Amber's heart skipped a beat. "R-Really?'

"Absolutely. Would you like me to help you remedy that?"

"But I wanted to meet somebody tonight. What if I can't afterward?"

"Have you not already?" the muscular patron smiled. "My name is Arslan Altan. What's yours?"

"A-Amber. Amber Autumn."

"A lovely name. Now, I ask again, would you like me to help clean you up?"

Hope sprang in the messy girl's heart. "Yes, please."

Arslan grabbed a wad of paper towel, soaked it, and then went about her task. One hand cradled Amber's chin while the other delicately wiped her face clean, starting with her eyes which Amber closed, praying that when she opened them again the goddess would still be there. A relieved sigh flowed out of her when her plea was answered, and then she waited until her face was returned to its natural state, albeit with her cheeks feeling a _lot_ warmer than they did beforehand.

"I see now why you were so self-conscious about your looks," Amber lowered her head, but a finger tilted it back up. "I'm guessing you're not exactly comfortable with your scars being seen by so many others, correct?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, would you like to come over to my place?" her deep voice dropped a few more octaves, and this time Amber did shiver. "It's not that far a drive from here."

The brunette thought for a moment and decided that a change of scenery would be nice. "Okay, but do you know another way out of here away from prying eyes?"

"It's right out the back," she extended her elbow. "Shall we?"

Amber merrily looped her arm through it and allowed herself to be escorted out to Arslan's car, and then they were on their way.

(X)

The ride to Arslan's home was largely uneventful, except for Amber admiring how the light of the streetlamps reflected off her driver's flawless skin the whole trip. They parked in front of a brick house near the top of the hill the city was built on, and after helping her passenger out of the car Arslan escorted her inside. The living room was rather quaint, with a couch, reclining chair, and coffee table in the middle, and against the wall opposite of the stairs was a trophy mural filled with various ribbons, belts, and medals, and various pictures of Arslan herself holding them with a proud smile.

"Sooo, are you a professional athlete, or something?" she asked her host.

"MMA Fighter," she clarified, gesturing to one of the trophy plaques that decreed Arslan the 'Lion of Mistral'. "I won that by getting second place in last year's championship, losing to Yang Xiao Long, my greatest opponent."

"Sorry, I don't watch a lot of TV or read the news very often. I work a lot."

_Maybe a little too much._

"It's okay, I understand," she set her palm on the small of Amber's back and led her to the couch. "But now's the time to relax. Why don't you sit for a sec and I'll get you a change of clothes."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, you're my guest. The least I can do is make sure you're as comfortable as possible while you're here."

Amber wanted to object, but after the kindness and hospitality Arslan had already shown her, chose not to in good conscience. "Okay, I'll just… wait here then."

She sat down, and the martial artist headed up the stairs, leaving Amber alone with her thoughts for a couple of minutes.

_I'm sitting in the house of a scalding hot warrior woman because she invited me over and I said "yes" even though we'd only just met. It's probably nothing major, she's just being nice. Yeah, that's it. She just wants to hang out, have a nice, relaxing evening with a new acquaintance, and…_

"Here you are," the voice of a lioness snapped Amber back to reality. "I think these will fit you just fine."

Arslan descended the stairs wearing a yellow silk robe, and the nurse audibly gulped as she took in the sight of those perfectly-sculpted thighs and calves flexing with every step. A red sash fastened the robe to her waist low enough for everything above it to hang open, giving Amber a big window to the fighter's incredible cleavage, the curves of her large breasts being teased along with a sliver of midriff. The two hairsticks were also gone, and by the time she made it back to the couch, Amber's mind had finally reached the appropriate conclusion.

_Fuck me. She wants to fuck me._

The lioness gave her prey a few moments to gawk before offering the clothes. "The bathroom's right down the hall, first door on the right. You can change in there while I prepare some tea."

"Tea sounds great," Amber exclaimed, leaping to her feet and snatching the garments. "ThanksI'llberightback!"

She bolted into the bathroom, fiddling with the doorknob before finally getting it open and stumbling inside. Once she was alone, Arslan put her hands to her hips and shook her head, chuckling.

"Oh Amber, you are going to be a treat."

(X)

The cotton pants and tank top fit her remarkably well, and after Amber had changed, the two women found themselves sitting on opposite ends of the couch, each nursing a cup of earl grey tea in pleasant silence. It was really helping Amber unwind, as did the overall quaint atmosphere settling over them. And yet she couldn't help but sneak a peek at her host as she brought her floral-painted cup to her lips.

_She looks so powerful, yet so serene._

Olive-green eyes flicked in her direction and caught her staring, so Amber hastily took a sip from her own cup, humming at the taste. "This is _really_ good tea. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are those clothes to your liking, as well?"

"They are. How'd you manage to guess my size so accurately?"

"I'm _very_ observant of others. It helps me read my opponents and predict their next move in the ring."

"What about me?" she challenged, raising her cup to take another drink. "What's my next move gonna be?"

"Getting naked with me in my bedroom."

Amber paused, eyes wide. Arslan leered at her visitor with half-lidded eyes and then placed her cup on the table before sliding over until they were thigh-to-thigh. The close proximity tinted Amber's cheeks pink as she set down her own cup and folded her hands in her lap, remaining still.

"Amber, do you know why I brought you here?"

She nodded once. "To fuck me, right?"

"No," she cupped the nurse's cheek and turned her so their eyes could meet, their faces inches apart. "I want to _make love_ to you."

"W-Why?"

"Because I want you to see how beautiful you _really_ are like I do, to know that you are more than these markings that have haunted you so."

Sniffing, Amber placed her hand on Arslan's, her eyes beginning to sting. "They really don't bother you?"

"Never," the warrior woman leaned in and kissed the smallest scar, sending a surge of heat through its bearer. "We have a saying in Mistral; 'autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower'."

"What's that mean?"

"I could tell you," Arslan grinned seductively, her eyes smoldering, beckoning. "Or I could _show_ you, my little Fall Flower."

Being called that name did things to Amber. Her heart started beating like a wild animal was trying to escape her chest, her breathing became more rapid and shallow, and her libido went into overdrive as the gap between her and the blonde began to shrink.

_You want this. Take it._

"Show me, _please_."

Their lips crashed together, Arslan giggling in success at her proposal being accepted with such fervor. She then hoisted her now-lover into her lap, the brunette's thighs settling on either side while her arms wound around the blonde's neck. The lioness held her flower by the waist and tugged her closer. While their tongues did the tango, Amber started to grind on instinct, the sweet friction coaxing more sounds from her host.

But just as they settled into a rhythm, Amber felt something warm and rigid pressing against her burning center. Her lust-fevered mind made ending their oral foreplay a little difficult, and after taking a moment to catch her breath, she squirmed again to confirm her suspicions.

"Is that...?" she looked down, and yep, there it was: a large bulge between Arslan's legs that her robe concealed.

"It is," the blonde confirmed. "Does it bother you?"

"Um, no, best of both worlds, but…"

"Amber," she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her flower's ear. "Please be honest; have you ever been with anyone?"

The virgin shook her head. "No, never. Only toys and… myself."

"I suspected as much. Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I want to keep going."

Arslan leaned up so their foreheads touched. "You would gift me with your virginity?"

Amber took a deep breath of finality. "Yes."

"Then come," she grasped the nurse's thighs and stood up, holding her like she weighed nothing. "Let's make the most of this night."

While being carried up the stairs, Amber could only think about what was in store for her when they arrived at their destination. She was about to give her virginity to a sexy, compassionate transwoman she met at a club barely two hours ago. The cynical, self-conscious part of her mind told her that this was a mistake, but it was swiftly suppressed by the sense of contentment enveloping her. She knew she made the right choice, her excitement bubbling up as they entered the bedroom and Arslan set her down next to the foot of the bed.

They hungrily devoured each other as their makeout session resumed, Arslan going a step further by squeezing her rear until she calmly pulled back from their lip lock, admiring the image of Amber's flushed face.

"I've been hard ever since I first laid eyes on you," she confessed huskily while untying her sash. "See for yourself."

The girdle fell to the floor, the robe opened, and Amber beheld Arslan's body in all its glory, including her erect ebony nipples that jutted out from her fantastic mounds. But then she zeroed in on the taller woman's pelvic region…

_The carpet matches the drapes._

Not only that, but Arslan's bush was also neatly-trimmed and styled into a triangle pointing up. But then she got a good look at the phallus below it and… _wow_. Long, thick, and elegant, plus its testicles and shaft were the same umbral shade as her teats while the engorged head was pale pink. She'd heard stories from her coworkers of how hung Mistralians were, and now was not only seeing it firsthand but would be experiencing it soon, too.

Arslan felt no small amount of pride at her partner's reaction. "Would you like to touch?"

Amber blinked twice to get back into focus. "Yeah, but first…"

She took off her shirt to reveal her b-cup breasts and threw it across the room. Off came her borrowed pants next, leaving only her panties. Now practically naked, she rubbed her shoulder timidly, but when she dared a look at Arslan, she saw the fighter looking upon her with such adoration that the last remains of the awkward tension within her evaporated, leaving only confidence.

The brunette then got down on her knees, raised a tentative hand, but then froze, Arslan sensing her trepidation.

"Take your time. No need to rush."

"Okay."

Amber carefully wrapped her fingers around the shaft and then glided her hand back and forth across it. The skin was very smooth, and she could feel the veins pulse in her grip.

"You have such soft hands," Arslan recognized. "It makes me wonder how soft you are on the _inside_."

Amber's core clenched and she squeezed Arslan's dick harder on reflex. This drew two things out of her host; a carnal gasp, and then a droplet of clear liquid that oozed from the tip of her glans. It was about to succumb to gravity, leaving the virgin with only a split-second to choose her next course of action.

She licked her lips once her course was charted. "Let's find out."

_Here's hoping all the practice with my toys pays off._

Her tongue extended out from her parted lips to slurp up the pre, along with the entire crown. She had just registered the mild salty flavor when she looked up to see Arslan hiss and throw her head back. Emboldened by this, the nurse persisted. She removed the hand holding the rod, dug her fingers into the fighter's firm ass, and took over half the member into her maw. Making sure to breathe through her nose, she then began to bob at a methodical pace, her lips exerting the sweetest suction.

"Just like that," Arslan breathed out, one hand playing with her breast, the other resting on Amber's head. "Take as much as you can."

Her muscular form rocked and swayed, grunting every time she slid in and bumped against the back of her partner's throat. Those sounds made the smaller girl smile around the meat, glad that she could bring such pleasure to another despite her inexperience. Wanting to test how far she could go, she took a deep breath and then plunged all the way to the base, Arslan's nuts now set on her chin. The blonde groaned huskily, her tool trembling inside Amber's gullet.

"So nice," she withdrew until only her glands sat on Amber's squirming tongue. "Thirsty?"

Certainty alit those chestnut-brown eyes. "Mmhmm."

"Then drink your fill."

Her dick swelled before releasing its first load of the evening into the brunette's waiting mouth. Amber concentrated on swallowing every spurt, not wanting any of the syrupy spunk to be wasted if she could help it. She drank while fondling Arslan's butt, and when the flow ceased, released the penis with a "pop".

"You're a natural, dear," Arslan praised.

The nurse gulped down what little semen was left. "And you taste really good."

"That's funny, because I'm very keen to learn how good _you_ taste."

Blushing again, Amber was pulled up into a standing position, but just as she prepared to remove her underwear, Arslan held up a hand.

"I'll take care of those, but first I need you to turn around and put your hands on the bed, please."

"Okay," she bent over the mattress and stuck her rump out. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

Amber waited with bated breath as the blonde knelt behind her, and then two thumbs hooked under the band of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. She raised one foot and then the other to step out of them, leaving her _actually_ naked and her most private area completely bare. A pair of plump lips kissed each of her butt cheeks, but then she quivered all over when she felt warm breath upon her mons.

"What pretty petals you have," Arslan spoke before leaning in and extending her tongue.

Amber shuddered when she felt the moist, spongy organ draw a slow lick up her slit, only to then shriek when it dove into her passage and licked her for all she was worth. Arslan's skilled tongue slithered and twisted to ensure that no area of her cunt went untouched. The blonde's hums of delight reverberated throughout her channel, making her first experience with cunnilingus all the more exhilarating.

 _I'm tasty to her,_ she realized gleefully right as her lover gave her clit a strong suckle. Her euphoria climbed higher and higher… only for Arslan to pull back abruptly. Amber released a breath she'd been holding, looking over her shoulder to see the blonde wipe the liquid arousal from her chin and lick it off her fingers like it was cake frosting.

"And your nectar is delectable," her robe slid to the floor, totally baring herself. "Now, would you rather reach your peak through my tongue… or my little friend here?"

Amber glanced at the ebon cock, still erect and twitching excitedly, then back up to the charming face of the goddess it was attached to. "I want you inside me."

"Then allow me to fetch some protection," but then Amber grabbed her hand, prompting her to raise a curious eyebrow.

"I'm on the pill," she admitted coyly, garnering a surprised look from Arslan. "I want to feel everything my first time."

"You will," she raised Amber's hand and pressed it against her left breast. "How would you like to receive me?"

A variety of images that she obtained through… ahem… personal research appeared in Amber's mind. One, in particular, stood out that she selected based on her desire to see Arslan's reaction to penetrating her, so she laid down on her back and lifted her legs straight into the air.

"Ah, I see," Arslan caught onto what she had in mind and helped settle the nurse's ankles onto her shoulders.

The bed was high enough that their pelvises were perfectly aligned. Amber's heartbeat thudded in her ears as her goddess's shaft stroked across her lower lips, her juices coating it in a fine sheen. It moved forward and back a few more times until Arslan adjusted her angle so the head pressed against the virgin's entrance.

The two women locked eyes, time seemingly frozen in this sacred moment.

_This is it. It's finally happening._

"Are you ready, my flower?"

Breathe in, breathe out, and nod. "I'm ready."

Arslan began to push forward, the head of her member sliding inside easily, the shaft beginning to follow. Amber gasped out in both surprise and elation at how it felt to have another person inside of her at long last. As the transwoman's rod burrowed deeper, they stared into each other's eyes throughout the process, grinning, until they were fully joined.

"Mmmm," Arslan hummed as the brunette's slick folds fluttered around her. "There we go."

“Finally," Amber sighed, her disbelief overshadowed by the happiness filling her completely.

"Just relax, darling… and enjoy this."

She took an ankle in each hand and started to pull back out, the fleshy sheath constricting to keep her from leaving. Once she had nearly retracted all the way, she crooned while pushing straight back in again. Then she began to thrust, slowly and gently, and Amber's head fell back, mouth agape as she reveled in the sensation of her deepest, most private region being massaged so erotically. Her eyes closed as she focused on Arslan sliding in and out of her body, caressing every inch of her inner walls.

"Ah… ah… oh… so… so good…" she murmured in ecstasy.

"Do you like it?" the lioness purred, maintaining her leisurely pace.

"I… I love it," she felt a knot forming in her stomach. "I think I'mmph… close…"

"Come whenever you wish."

Amber's nails dug into the sheets, desperate to hold on to the incredible feeling as long as she could. Alas, it only took nine more thrusts for her climax to sneak up on her, and on the tenth, it struck. Her thighs quivered and she clamped down hard on the penis as she rode it out before her body went limp. Arslan's tongue riled her up a little too well, it seemed, but _damn_ if it didn't result in her best orgasm yet.

The fighter kissed her lover's right ankle. "Better than your toys?"

"Definitely," she looked down at where they were connected, feeling the sporadic throbs of the cock still nestled within. "You were close too, weren't you?"

"Almost, but it's okay; _your_ pleasure is paramount this evening, not mine."

As nice as it was for someone to put Amber's needs above their own, she couldn't bring herself to leave Arslan unsatisfied. She pulled her lover down into another deep, but also calmer and more intimate kiss, their breath mingling in the minuscule space between them upon separating.

"It's not okay to me," the former virgin whispered.

She scooted back, gasping when the penis slid out of her, and then assumed a new position. Flipping over onto her stomach, she grabbed a pillow to rest her chin on while raising her butt slightly from the bed. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Arslan staring slack-jawed at the display, her cock practically jumping like it had a mind of its own.

"Amber…"

"Please," she begged. "I want you to feel good, too."

Turning to face the headboard, she waited with bated breath, butterflies dancing in her belly as her anticipation built. The mattress dipping was her only heads-up before the other woman smooched the base of her spine and then trailed a path of kisses all the way up to her neck. She sighed at the feeling, made better by Arslan's breasts rubbing against her back, stiff nipples tickling her along the way. Soon enough, the blonde loomed over the brunette, straddling her thighs while supporting herself by her hands as she lined up for re-entry.

Amber's whole body sang when Arslan sunk back in. Her pelvis grooved against the nurse's buttocks, relishing the wet heat of the latter's sweltering depths. Then her thrusting resumed, no longer slow and steady, her hips slamming into Amber's ass rapidly. This new position let her reach even deeper than she did in their previous coupling, all the way to her flower's cervix, in fact.

"Ah, oh fuck, oh shit," Amber cursed, her mewling cries partially muffled by the pillow.

"Yes, that's it-nnngh," Arslan grunted from above. "Don't hold back."

Amber didn't, her pitch rising higher and higher until her voice nearly cracked every time the transwoman rammed into her. The clapping of Arslan's hips against her backside echoed throughout the room and overlapped with their shared moans and huffs. The lioness's motions were brisk, working her way in and out of Amber's tight pussy with ease and rubbing against pleasure points the ex-virgin never knew she had until now.

"Ah-Amber, I'm cumming again."

"M-Me to-oh, oh ah, ah, I want it, all of it!"

Arslan forced herself in as deep as she could go, squishing Amber's butt flat, and went still. Her cock swelled and grew, and then released a torrent of cum that flooded her flower's womb. Amber bit down on the pillow and screamed as an even more powerful orgasm washed over her, submerging her in bliss. Her back arched and her toes pointed to the ceiling as she milked the blonde's cock for all the molten semen it had to give. Stars danced in her vision before her trembling body gave out and she collapsed into a sweaty, exhausted heap.

"Aahhhhh," Arslan sighed contently as she continued pumping her essence into her tired but still willing partner. "Wonderful."

Amber was spent, her strength all but gone, and consciousness was fading fast, too. The warm pulses inside her vagina helped soothe her into slumber, a happy tear rolling down her cheek before she drifted off.

(X)

She awoke laying on her side underneath the blankets, and blinking the sleep from her eyes revealed Arslan smiling at her from the other side of the pillow they shared, her head propped up by her fist and the morning light making her hair glow a divine gold.

_And she calls me beautiful._

"Good morning."

"Morning," Amber yawned.

"How do you feel?"

She stretched beneath the covers, moaning in relief. Her lower regions were sticky and she definitely needed a shower, but as a whole, _satisfied_ was at the forefront of her mind.

"Good," she articulated. "I never thought my first time would be so incredible."

"Truth be told, last night was a first for me, too."

"How so?"

"All my previous partners were experienced," Arslan reached down and brushed her fingers over Amber's lower belly. "I've never known the joy of laying with an unspoiled woman before you, and now I can honestly say that there is no feeling like it in the world."

Overcome with gratitude, Amber brought Arslan's hand up and kissed her fingers. "Thank you for spoiling me."

"You're very welcome," but then Amber's expression fell, becoming rather sullen. "What's wrong?"

"What happens now?"

The blonde tilted her head. "Now?"

"I mean now that we're finished. I know we just met, but last night was so amazing. Not just the sex, but how nice you were to me. If this was just a one-time thing to you, I understand, but I was hoping, maybe we could… I don't know… if you're interested..."

Arslan placed a finger on Amber's lips, softly silencing her. "Hush, my sweet flower. I understand what you mean, and my answer is yes."

The nurse beamed. "Really?"

"Most certainly. I was thinking the same thing while watching you sleep."

Amber shuffled a bit closer to her bedmate. "I can't explain it, but I felt a connection the moment I first saw you. I want to show you the same kindness you've shown me. I want to wake up every morning like this, naked in bed with you. Is that weird?"

"Not to me. Knowing your body is one thing, but I would very much like to know _you_ , the woman who trusted me to not take advantage of her, who gave me something _very_ precious that I will _never_ take for granted."

The nurse got an idea. "Ask me anything and I'll answer."

"Anything?" Amber nodded, so the fighter's knuckles ghosted over her scars. "Will you tell me how you got these?"

The brunette nearly flinched at that question but resisted the urge. Instead, she took in another relaxing lungful of air before pressing Arslan's palm to her cheek.

"I got these in Vale, fifteen years ago."

"You mean…?" Amber nodded, and Arslan's eyes widened. "When Atlas attacked. The day the war ended."

"The day I lost my mom when our house blew up," she swallowed.

"Oh, Amber, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. But as for my scars, other kids would always make fun of me or talk about them behind my back, so to get away from it all I applied to Argus U and thought I'd just stay here after graduation. Fresh start, ya know?"

"And I moved here for a more peaceful life after one too many bloody bouts," the fighter wiped Amber's eyes clean again. "Whatever circumstances brought us together, I'm very thankful to have met you, regardless."

"The Maidens work in mysterious ways, huh?"

"And our faith in them has been rewarded, wouldn't you agree, my Fall Flower?"

"I do… my _Lioness_."

Arslan gave a sultry growl. "Careful now, or we might be stuck in this bed all morning."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Well, I _was_ looking forward to showering with you and then taking you out to brunch," she sat up and stretched, Amber getting a good look at her boobs. "And then perhaps a stroll in the park?"

Amber rose next. "And after that?"

"That depends," she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and pulled her close. "Do you work this weekend?"

"No, I'm off."

"Then how would you feel about accompanying me back to Nyx for a proper date after dinner tonight?"

The ex-virgin leaned against her side. "I'd like that very much."

Arslan kissed her new girlfriend atop her head. "Me too."

They spent the whole day together as planned, getting to know each other more. By the time Amber found herself back in her own apartment, riding Arslan as they sang the Maidens’ praises together, any fears or concerns about her appearance were gone for good. Her Lioness had chased them away forever and made sure to remind her of how beautiful she was inside and out every day onward.

**Author's Note:**

> #amberneedsahugforstarters


End file.
